Russian Federation
|image_map = Russian_Federation.JPG |capital = Moscow |official_languages = Russian + over 100 regional languages |demonym = Russian |government_type = Federal Republic |ruler = Dmitry Romanov |rulertitle = President |govthead = Aleksey Chernomyrdin |govttitle = Chairman of the Government |formation_date = 1 February 1992 |formation_event = Formation of the Russian Federation |national_religion = Christianity |area = 6,592,800 sq mi |population = 198,251,190 |ethnicity = Russian |allies = BADGE |currency = Russian Rouble |time_zone = UTC +2 to +12 }} The Russian Federation (ru: Российская Федерация) is a country in northern Eurasia, covering some 40% of Europe and roughly as much of Asia. It is a semi-presidential republic, comprising 15 federal subjects. Officially it's known as both Russia and the Russian Federation (Russian: Россия/Российская Федерация). Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources. History the Russian Tsardom The Russian Tsardom is usually seen to have been founded in the city of Jaroslawl in 897. By the year 1000 Moscow had overtaken Jaroslaws role as capital city and the country started to expand over the Siberian plains. The Russian hordes continued their expansion all the way to the Pacific Ocean and laid by doing this the foundation of the Russian Empire. Imperial Era Peter the Great declared the foundation of the Russian Empire in December 1689, just a month after the Russian capture of the former Byzantine capital of Constantinople (the city remained under Russian control 32 years). The Empire was "re-declared" in 1705 when Peter I officially moved the capital of the Empire to his new city Sankt Peterburg. Revolution of 1917 and communist take-over In 1917 the autocratic tsarist government had failed so badly with it's politics that following the mis growth of 1917 revolts in almost all major cities sparked a full scale revolution. The royal family fled from Sankt Peterburg to the siberian town of Yekaterinburg. In Sankt Petersburg the leaders of the revolution declared the Republic of Russia on the 19th of October 1917. The republic was short lived and in 6 weeks the Republic saw 14 governments and as many presidents. This sparked a new revolution which in only one month evolved into a civil war. 3 years and 22 million deaths later the communists emerged as the winners of the war. On 8th November 1920 the Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic was declared. The communist government would hold power until 1991. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics In 1932 the Ukrainian SSR, the Kazakh SSR and the Byelorussian SSR decleared their independence from the RSFSR but only two months later the four nations signed the Treaty of the Formation of the USSR and thus formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Overthrow of Communism in 1991 By the end of 1990 the discontent with the communist regime had grown so strong that not even the Red Army could do anything, and also that with the creation of the post of president of the RSFSR the very liberal politician Michail Srubin had rose to power in the RSFSR, the situation was quickly slipping out of control of the USSR government. The situation evolved during the spring of 1991 and by the end of May both the KSSR and the BySSR had declared their independence. So, on the 12th of July the government of the RSFSR first of all declared the RSFSR a sovereign nation, and secondly changed the name of the country to the Russian Republic. By the end of the year the Soviet government gave up and on the 31th of December at 23.55 the red communist banner was lowered over the Kremlin and replaced by the Russian tricolor. Creation of the Russian Federation The leaders of Belarussia, Ukraine, Russia and Kazakhstan met in Moscow in February 1992 and signed the Treaty of Creation of the Russian Federation, where Belorus, Ukraine and Kazakhstan gave up their sovereignty and was annexed by the Russian Republic which in the same treaty changed name to the Russian Federation. State Symbols National Anthem The State Anthem of the Russian Federation is the national anthem of Russia, "Государственный Гимн Российской Федерации" in Russian. While it is the choice of the performer to execute the anthem using only music, only words or a combination of both, it must be performed using the official lyrics and music provided by law. After the performance is recorded, it can be used for any purpose, such as a radio or television broadcast. The anthem can be played during solemn or celebratory occasions, but it is required to be played at the swearing-in of the President of Russia, opening and closing sessions of the Duma and the Federation Council, and official state ceremonies. The anthem is also played on television and radio before the start and closing of programming or if the programming is continuous, the anthem is played at 2400 and 0600 hours. The anthem is also played at sporting events both in Russia and abroad, but according to the protocol of the organization that is hosting the games. When the anthem is played, all men's and women's headgear must be removed and people must face the Russian flag, if it is present. Those who are in uniform must give a military salute when the anthem plays. Watch the anthem being played on the Red Square here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66-yfZUrLi8 National Flag The flag of Russia (Russian: Флаг России, Flag Rossii) is a tricolour of three equal horizontal fields, white on the top, blue in the middle and red on the bottom. In February 2010 the Russian coat of arms was charged in the centre, some analysts has said this reflects the imperial aspirations of the "new Russia". Presidential Standard The presidential standard is a square version of the Russian flag with golden fringe is added to the standard. Copies of the standard are used inside his office, at the Kremlin, other state agencies, and while the president is travelling in a vehicle inside Russia. A 2:5 ratio version of the flag is used when the President is at sea. This is the mostly used symbol to denote the presence of the Russian President. Victory Banner The Soviet/Russian Victory Banner (Russian: Знамя Победы) is the banner that was raised by Red Army soldiers on the Reichstag in Berlin, in 1945. On Victory Day, 9 May, the same banner that was raised over the Reichstag is hoisted over the Kremlin together with the National Flag. A copy of the banner is carried immediately behind the flag of the Russian Federation by members of the Presidential Guard during the Victory Day parade in Moscow. The Cyrillic inscription reads: "150th Rifle, Order of Kutuzov 2nd class, 'Idritskaya' Division, 79th Rifle Corps, 3rd Shock Army, 1st Byelorussian Front." Government President of the Russian Federation The President of the Russian Federation is the head of state, supreme commander-in-chief and holder of the highest office within the Government of Russia. The President alone is in command of the missile arsenal of Russia. The current president, Dmitry Romanov, currently serves his 2nd term as president, he was elected to his first term in office in December 2004 and was re-elected in December 2009 to a second 4-year term as president. The current President of the Russian Federation: Dmitry Romanov Acting President In case of the President's death, resignation or impeachment, the Chairman of the Government (the Prime Minister) becomes temporary president until new presidential elections, which must take place within thirty days. The Prime Minister acting as president may not dissolve the State Duma, announce a referendum or propose amendments to the Constitution. When the Chairman of the Government takes office as Acting President he or she must resign from the post as Chairman of the Government, which means that in the extraordinary circumstances the First Deputy Prime Minster becomes Head of Government, he or she will hold this position until a new (elected) President takes office. The new President will then appoint a new Chairman of the Government who will form a new government. Chairman of the Government The Chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation is the second most powerful official of the Russian Federation, who, under Article 24 of the Federal Constitutional Law On the Government of the Russian Federation, "heads the Government of the Russian Federation". The use of the term "Prime Minister" is strictly informal and is not allowed for by the Russian Constitution and other laws because the supreme executive powers are constitutionally vested in the President of Russia, who is also Russia's head of state. The Prime Minister may be dismissed by the President at any time at President's own discretion. The Chairman may also tender his resignation to the President on his own initiative. The President may reject such resignation and oblige him to work further. The resignation of the Prime Minister automatically means the resignation of the whole governement as a body. The Federal Assembly of the Russian Federation The Federal Assembly of the Russian Federation is the legislature of the Russian Federation. It consists of the State Duma, which is the lower house, and the Federation Council, which is the upper house. the State Duma The State Duma adopts decrees on issues referred to its authority by the Constitution of the Russian Federation. Decrees of the State Duma are adopted by a majority of the total number of deputies of the State Duma, unless another procedure is envisaged by the Constitution. All bills are first approved by the State Duma and are further debated and approved (or rejected) by the Federation Council and then by the President. the Federal Council Each of the 15 federal subjects of Russia send two senators to the Council. The Council is charged in cooperating with the State Duma in completing and voting on draft laws. Federal laws concerning budgets, customs regulations, credit monitoring, and the ratification of international treaties are to be considered by the Council after they have been adopted from the State Duma, where most legislation is introduced. the Constitutional Court Constitutional Court of Russian Federation (Russian: Конституционный Суд Российской Федерации) is a high court which is empowered to rule on whether or not certain laws or presidential decrees are in fact contrary to the Constitution of Russia. Its objective is only to protect the Constitution. Subdivision of the Federation Russia is a federation that consists of 16 subjects. There are 4 diffrent categories of subjects in use, Republic/Federal Republic, Oblast, Region and Special Administrative Region. All subjects, except the Special Administrative Region, have equal representation in the State Duma and in the Federal Council (the Special Administrative Region is administered directly by the federal government in Moscow). Politics As of 2009 there are a total of 194 registered political parties in the Russian Federation. Of those only 4 parties has a large enough support to have seats in the State Duma. The Constitution of the Russian Federation states that a party must have a support of at least 5,5% to gain seats in the State Duma. Elections The following elections are required by the Constitution to be held on a federal level in the Russian Federation: * Presidential elections, held every 4th year * Legislative elections, held every 4th year In addition following local elections are required to be held: * Election of Executive Authority (President/Governor/Mayor of a Subject) * Elections of the Subjects Legislative * Municipality elections Central Election Commission The Central Election Commission of the Russian Federation (Russian: Центральная избирательная комиссия Российской Федерации) is the superior power body responsible for conducting federal elections and overseeing local elections in the Russian Federation. It consists of 115 members of which the President of the Russian Federation appoints 85 and the State Duma and the Federation Council of Russia each appoint 15 members. In turn, these members elect the Chairman, Deputy Chairman and Secretary. The Commission is in power for a two-year term. The Central Election Commission of the Russian Federation gathers all election ballots to their headquarters in Moscow where the votes are counted. The only supervising body is the Constitutional Court of the Russian Federation. All votes are registered in the Central Archives of the Government of the Russian Federation. Largest Parties United Russia The United Russia-party has been holding a firm grip of almost all government positions since the beginning of 2005. The party has a total majority in the Duma (86% of the seats) and almost all leaders of the federal subject are also members of the party. Officially the president is not a member of any party but the United Russia party is the primary supporter of the president. CPRF The Communist Party of the Russian Federation (before 1991 Communist Party of the RSFSR) is currently the second largest party acting on the Russian political arena. Although the support of the party declined after the fall of communism in Russia in 1991 the party still has a considerable number of die-heart supporters. The CPRF is also one of the two opposition parties large enough to have gained some seats in the State Duma. Democratic Russia The party was formed in 2007 when a number of delegates of the United Russia-party in the Duma very strongly opposed the proposition of President Romanov to re-adopt the tune of the Soviet hymn as national anthem of the Russian Federation. Democratic Russia is the second of the opposition parties in the Duma. Our Motherland Our Motherland was formed in the beginning of 2009 when the neo-nazi party NSPRF and the ultra-nationalist party RSU united into one party with a large enough support to gain 3 seats in the State Duma. The party supports the current president and government of the Russian Federation, although it has expressed some concern about the increased immigration to Russia. The party's main goal is to eradicate islam from Russia. In the regional legislative elections in December 2009 the party won a surprise landslide victory over the United Russia party in the Republic of Kazan. The republic has a large number of Muslim inhabitants and many international observers has claimed that they were prevented from casting their votes by members of the Our Motherland-party. According to the Central Election Commission the elections were conducted in a fair style and according to legislation. 2010 Legislative Elections The 2010 legislative elections were conducted on the 10-11.1.2010. According to some observers from e.g. the CPRF and the Amnesty International (which were permitted to enter the Russian Federation only in the last minute before the elections due to some problems with acquiring permit to observe the elections) there were some 100-150 cases where the elections did not go according to "European standard" and that ballots had been tampered with, mainly in the Republic of Kazan and the West Central Asian Republic. According the the Central Election Commission of the Russian Federation the elections were conducted in a fair style and according to legislation. The obvious winner of the elections was, as in the last elections, the United Russia-party, but remarkably the Our Motherland party gained also, the Democratic Russia Party was the party that has lost the biggest support. Armed Forces The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation was created in 1992 following the breakup of the Soviet Union and the formation of the Russian Federation. The Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces is the President of the Russian Federation. The Defence Ministry of the Russian Federation serves as the administrative body of the Armed Forces. Russia is currently re-organizing it's army from having used conscription since tsarist times to a permanent professional army. The Russian military is divided into the following branches: Ground Forces and the Air Force, and there are also three independent arms of service: the Strategic Missile Troops, the Armed Space Forces and the Airborne Troops. The Ground Forces are divided into 6 (7) military districts: *Moscow Military District *Leningrad Military District *North Caucasus Military District *Volga-Ural Military District *Siberian Military District *Far East Military District The seventh being the Military District for Administration of Occupied Territories in time of War. The Strategic Rocket Forces The Strategic Rocket Forces is currently commanded by General of the Army, Nikolai Serdyukov. The use of the BCMs has to be authorized by the president. *In its Russian designation РТ stands for "ракета твердотопливная," Raketa Tverdotoplivnaya ("solid fuel rocket"), while УТТХ - for "улучшенные тактико-технические характеристики," uluchshenniye taktiko-tekhnicheskie kharahteristiki ("improved tactical and technical characteristics"). "Topol" (тополь) in Russian means "poplar". *In the Russian-Cosmerian War in the fall of 2009 the Topol-M missiles performed excellently. The 15th Strategic Rocket Ground Forces Division launched several successful missile attacks on the Cosmerian forces. the FSB The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation is the main domestic security service of the Russian Federation. The FSB is involved mainly in internal affairs, border security, and surveillance, but participates also in some counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism operations which are mostly operated by the KGB. Both the FSB and the KGB are subordinated the Office of the President of the Russian Federation and they answer to the President only. the KGB The KGB (Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti), Committee for State Security in English, is the "secret police" of Russia. Most of the information of what the agency is doing remains classified. The president of the Russian Federation confirmed the existence of the agency in 2006. After that very little information has been given by the Kremlin on what the exact purpose of the agency is. Federal Space Agency of the Russian Federation Created in December 2009, the Federal Space Agency of the Russian Federation (ru:Федеральная Космическое Агентство Российской Федерации), the main purpose at the moment is to prepare the launch of the Russian satellite system which will, when finished serve the Armed Space Forces, the national tv-networks and the radar/satellite-tracking system of the Armed Forces of Russia (Глобальная РЛС-Спутниковая Система, Global'naya RLS-Sputnikovaya Sistema) Foreign Relations The Russian Federation maintains diplomatic relations with all nations in the world, with only a hand full exceptions. Foreign relations is handled by the President and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. In the case of a military conflict, according to the Constitution all foreign business is to be administered by the President and the Ministy of Foreign Affairs up until a declaration of war has been given, after which the matter is transferred to the Ministry of Defense. the Russian Empire On the 9th of July the Minister of Foreign Affairs submitted, on request of the President of the Russian Federation, the application for joining the Russian Empire alliance. Minister Sokolov commented to the RossiyaPlaneta-channel journalists that it is very likely that the Russian Federation will be accepted into the alliance and that this will be a very profitable solution for Russia. The Russian Federation officially joined the alliance later that afternoon at a ceremony held in the Presidential Summer Palace just outside Moscow. On the 12th of January 2010 the alliance collapsed, all activity seized as of 00h00 on the 12.1.2010. The President of the Russian Federation declared a national emergency. The 10th of January will in the future be celebrated as the Independence Day of the Russian Federation. the Russian-Cosmerian War of 2009 On the 27.10.2009 at 10:50 (Moscow time) the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation launched a massive offensive at the nation of Cosmera. The President of the Russian Federation had declared war only minutes earlier. This was done in accordance with the alliance treaty of the Russian Empire-alliance. At 22h00 on the 29th of October the President of the Russian Federation accepted, in understanding with the leader of the RE-alliance, and the leader of Cosmera, an armistice and thereafter declared that the state of war between the nations was now over. The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation begun their immediate withdrawal from Cosmerian territory. Economy Since the fall of the communist regime in 1991 and at the same time the end of the RSFSR the Russian Federation has adopted a year by year more successful mixed market and state-planned economy. The Russian economy shows a great diversity ranging from small companies such as one man small stores to medium sized national companies all the way to huge international enterprises. Bank of Russia Officially the Central Bank of the Russian Federation (ru: Центральный банк Российской Федерации), it was created in 1992 following the elimination of the State Bank of the Russian SFSR. The Bank of Russia is the main regulator of the banking industry. It is responsible for issuing banking licences and setting rules of banking operations and accounting standards. The bank serves as a lender of last resort for credit organisations. It is also responsible for the country's monetary policy, including the level of the shortest interbank interest rate. By influencing the ruble interest rate, it also influences the price of the ruble in terms of foreign currencies. It is rumored that bank has control over extensive amounts of the former USSR gold and currency reserves that the Russian government claims was lost in the turmoil during the breakup of the USSR. Investment Bank of the Russian Federation The Investment Bank of the Russian Federation was founded in 2005 and is owned 55% by the Russian government, 40% by GazProm and 5% by the Siberian company Sibir Gaz. The Bank declared assets of 179,68 trillion roubles (3,99 trillion €) in different government bonds, currency reserves, stocks and precious metal reserves. The IBRF is also, after the Bank of Russia, the second biggest creditor both in Russia and abroad, having financed large building projects in many parts of the world. The bank is administered by the Chairman of the Adminstration, who is appointed by the President of the Russian Federation. Largest Companies GazProm GazProm was founded in 2005 by the merger of RosNeft, UkroGaz and Sibir Gaz. It is a stock company owned to 79% by the Russian government. GazProm controls 90% of the Russian oil resources and almost 100% of the natural gas resources of Russia. In 2008, the company produced 549.7 billion cubic meters (BCM) of natural gas and had a revenue of 1,2 trillion roubles. Gazprom's activities accounted for 10% of Russia's gross domestic product in 2008. Aeroflot Aeroflot is the largest airline in Russia, based on passengers carried per year. It is also one of the oldest airlines in the world, founded in 1923. Aeroflot has been transformed from a state-run enterprise into a semi-privatised airline which ranks amongst the most profitable in the world. It's still considered the de facto national airline of Russia. Demographics One of the largest problems the Russian governement is facing is the nations demographics. The rapidly growing Russian economy has needs greater than the Russian population can offer. In 2008 there were 3,2 jobs/unemployed. The situation eased a little bit in the beginning of 2009 when the government issued permit to 2,000 foreign workers to work in the Russian Federation for 24 months. Language and religion Russian is the only official state language, but the Constitution gives the individual republics the right to make their native language co-official next to Russian. Despite its wide dispersal, the Russian language is homogeneous throughout Russia. Russian Orthodoxy is the dominant religion in Russia, less than 1% considered themselves either Buddhist, Catholic, Protestant or Jewish. Another 12% said they believe in God, but did not practice any religion, and 16% said they are non-believers. Since the terrorist attacks in the Moscow metro in 2004 islam (both sunni and shiite) is banned in the Russian Federation and practicing of it is treated as a legal offence similar to planning terrorism or other contra-state action. Television and Internet The government-owned All-Russia State Television and Radio Company (Russian: Всероссийская государственная телевизионная и радиовещательная компания) operates most of media output in the Russian Federation. Foreign channels has to acquire a license of broadcast in every subject of the Russian Federation. Foreign channels may not transmit in the national network. Channels operated by the government and percentage state owned: *Channel One - Первый Канал (99%) *RossiyaPlaneta (99%) *Telekanal Rossiya - Телеканал Россия (60%) *RossiyaKultura - РоссияКультура (60%) *RossiyaSport - РоссияСпорт (60%) *RossiyaMir - РоссияМир (60%) *NTV - НТВ (55%) Privately Owned Channels: *MTVRussia *BcS *Ruscom *TelevidenyeRossiya (State Owned 34%) Internet .ru is the Internet country code top-level domain (ccTLD) for the Russian Federation and since August 2009 the Russian Federation has also reserved the right to use the domain .su (Soviet Union). The authorities has according to the National Security act in 2004 the right to shut down internet sites considered harmful to the national security of the Russian Federation. Some controversy arose in the 2004 presidential elections when 3 of the 6 candidates internet sites were shut down by the FSB. Holidays New Year The New Year is the first in calendar and in popularity. Currently the New Year is a bigger holiday than Christmas in Russia. At midnight the Presidents New Year's speech is broadcasted on all television channels. Independence Day 12.1 Is celebrated since 2010 to commemorate the fall of the Russian Empire-alliance. Victory Day 9.5. Every 9 May, Russia celebrates the victory over Nazi Germany, while remembering those who died in order to achieve it. On 9 May 1945 (by Moscow time) the German military surrendered to the Soviet Union and the Allies of World War II in Berlin (Karlshorst). An enormous military parade is held on Red Square in Moscow to celebrate the day. It is by far the biggest Russian holiday. Constitution Day 12.6. The adoption of the 1992 constitution is celebrated. The adoption of the constitution in 1992 is seen to mark the end of the RSFSR and fall of communism. Day of National Unity 4.11. Unity Day, first celebrated in 2005, commemorates the popular uprising led by Kuzma Minin and Dmitry Pozharsky which ejected the Polish invaders from Moscow in November of 1612. Defenders of the Motherland Day 23.11 On this day Russia honors those who are presently serving in the Armed Forces and those who have served in the past. Christmas Since 1992 Christmas has been openly observed in Russia and now the New Year's celebration usually flows into the celebration of the Russian Orthodox Christmas. Russian Christmas comes two weeks later than in other countries, on January 7. This difference is due to the Russian Orthodox Church that follows the Julian (old style) calendar. Category:Russian-Speaking Nations